1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat assembly having an inflatable air bag.
2. Background Art
Vehicle seat assemblies may be provided with inflatable air bags. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,045,151 and 6,237,934 disclose examples of such vehicle seat assemblies.